Battle of Xingyang
The Battle of Xingyang occurred in 190 AD when Cao Cao and his army attacked Dong Zhuo's rearguard under Xu Rong as it withdrew from the Battle of Hulao Pass. Cao Cao was unsuccessful in his attempt to destroy Dong Zhuo's army, and Dong Zhuo was able to reach his new capital of Chang'an with his army and Emperor Xian of Han. Background Following his defeat at the Battle of Hulao Pass, Dong Zhuo retreated to Luoyang, which was now unguarded. His strategist Li Ru advised him that the royal fortune in Luoyang had been exhausted and that the aura of rule had migrated to Chang'an, so Dong Zhuo ordered the Imperial Court to pack up for the journey. Dong Zhuo had imperial officials Yang Biao, Huang Wan, and Xun Shuang demoted to commoners for opposing his plans, and he also executed commanders Zhou Bi and Wu Qiong for attempting to convince him not to burn the city; they were also blamed for Yuan Shao's "treason", as they had advised giving him an office in the first place. Li Ru also pointed out that Dong Zhuo's army was short of money and food, so Dong Zhuo sent 5,000 troops under Li Jue and Guo Si to plunder and slay across Luoyang. They executed thousands of wealthy householders after accusing them of being traitors and rebels, and the millions of city dwellers were forced out of the city and told to join the long march to Chang'an; many died in ditches during the death march, and the soldiers plundered the fugitives and raped the women. Dong Zhuo then had the capital burned to the ground, and the tombs of emperors and aristocrats were desecrated and plundered. With Luoyang destroyed, Zhao Cen abandoned Sishui Pass, allowing for Sun Jian and his army to enter Luoyang and douse the remaining fires. The coalition warlord Cao Cao then met with coalition leader Yuan Shao and convinced him that they ought to attack Dong Zhuo's retreating army without loss of time. Yuan Shao told Cao Cao that the men were tired and that there was nothing to be gained by attack, so Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Cao Hong, Li Dian, and Yue Jin led 10,000 troops to pursue Dong Zhuo. Battle Upon discovering Cao Cao's pursuit, Li Ru advised Dong Zhuo to have Governor of Yingyang Xu Rong prepare an ambush for the pursuers, and Dong Zhuo also sent Lu Bu to command the rearguard of his army. When Cao Cao caught up to the rearguard, he sent out Xiahou Dun to duel Lu Bu; as the duel started, Li Ru attacked with a cohort on the left. Cao Cao sent out Xiahou Yuan to meet Li Ru, but Guo Si then arrived, and Cao Cao decided to send out Cao Ren. Lu Bu's army attacked Cao Cao's force on three sides, and they overwhelmed Cao Cao's army, which was forced to retreat towards Yingyang. At dawn the next day, Xu Rong ambushed Cao Cao's army, and Cao Cao was wounded by an arrow to the shoulder. Cao Cao was then unhorsed and captured, but Cao Hong liberated him and gave him his horse, saying, "The world can do without Cao Hong, but not without you, my lord!" Cao Hong helped Cao Cao escape, while Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan charged Xu Rong's pursuing force. Xiahou Dun thrusted at Xu Rong with a spear and slew him, and the few hundreds of soldiers left in Cao Cao's army returned to Luoyang in defeat. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles